Guardian Angel
by Widow's FeatherPen
Summary: There was a guardian angel. Typical, beautiful Kagome. There was a depressed boy. Bet who? Kurama, of course.
1. New Mission

**Aika:** Revising chapters. _-sigh-_ I read it all again and _man_, ... okay, no comments.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This plot was originally made by **_Youka-White-Kitsune_**. Yuu Yuu Hakusho is not mine.

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1 - New Mission**

* * *

"_Kagome!!!_ Where the heck are you, girl? You and I both have a new mission! _Kagome!!!_" A voice screamed in the whitish-blue halls of the palace. 

Inside a room, a girl fixing her wings sighed annoyed. "For the nine daughters of _Inari-sama_..." she mumbled to herself and, ignoring the screaming just outside her room, went back to brushing the feathers on her wings. All the feathers were the same: white on the upper part, blue on the lower part and a silver line dividing the two colors on the middle.

She had black hair with two silver bangs framing her face and wore a white robe-like dress, that had small glinting sapphires etched on the borders. There were small silver details around the gems, also.

The girl's eyes had been light blue outlined with silver, but now they had a brown hue to them also.

"_KAGOME!!! _You stupid little emotionless girl! Either you get your butt out here or I'm going to kick this door down!" the voice took an annoyingly happy edge, "Maybe you'll even loose your first class position to meeee!" the female voice sang loudly.

The girl's eye twitched as she finished brushing her feathers and slammed the door open, to face a girl that looked about 16 years, just like her. Her eyes were now a reddish-brown instead of blue.

The girl before her had black hair with two red bangs framing her face, her hair was tied back in a braid that reached her knees. She was wearing a deep red tunic with a purple under shirt and magenta pants, also wine-red fabric shoes. A huge teasing smile was on her face, while her silver eyes twinkled amused at the first girl. "Finally, Kagome. Would've thought you died in there."

"Will you _shut up_ and stop screaming around here _for once_, Sango-chan?" Sango smiled slightly at the nickname. She had had a hard time getting it from Kagome. "Well, we have a new mission, but I have someone to guard and you have someone else. Let's go, I doubt Kiraka will wait," Sango sighed slightly, "That woman is a _nightmare_..."

Kagome chuckled slightly. "Oh! Kagome-chan, Miroku's going to meet us in the way, says he has business there too..." she grumbled something Kagome didn't catch, "I bet he'll be going there just to grope us..." Kagome rolled her eyes, which were now blue with a slight pink hue.

Kagome was a first class guardian angel, mainly because she had never experienced love before she died. She was only 7 years old when a man came to her and shot her with a gun, only after raping her.

Sango had been assigned to watch her in her first days as an angel, and Kagome had gone to first class in a very short time. When Sango received the message that she did not need to watch over Kagome anymore, she kept it to herself, and the time she spent with Kagome later paid off as she gained the younger angel's trust.

"So, what's the mission, Sango-chan? Or is it a secret?" "Kiraka only said that we'd have to watch over two different people, and I doubt we'll end up seeing each other."

Kagome nodded. "Any other information?"

"That's what we'll see now, isn't it, ladies?" a boy that looked their age was standing in front of double doors, which were made from gold with little silver details of moving cherubs.

Sango's wine-red wings twitched in anger.

Kagome smiled blankly. "Hello, Miroku. I see you've recovered from your last beating."

The boy winced. He had short black hair with two dull-gray bangs framing his face, deep blue wings restlessly moving behind him. He wore dark blue robes, a rope tied around his waist, and black fabric shoes. He had a blue band tied around his right hand with beads around it.

Kagome smiled went through the double doors, Miroku and Sango following closely behind.

There were some angels around monitoring some mortals. A female angel hurriedly walked to them, greeting them with a breathless smile.

"Sango, you will play the part of a hybrid demon, your parents were a female fire apparition and your father was a samurai demon, one that fights with mostly blades," The woman went on reading a long list, "Miroku, you will be a monk. Your mother was a street junkie that left you on a shrine's doorstep, where you were raised by the monk living there. He soon died of old age and you took over the temple," the woman switched lists in her hand, "Kagome, you're a girl whose parents died in a plane crash. You were at your home when it happened. You just moved to a new place, with your cousin Miroku (the monk who raised him was your uncle), and you're going to a nearby school. Come on, I'm going to show you all your assignments."

She turned around and walked to a nearby wall, the only one that did not have angels working on, for there was a white screen hanging in front of it. Kiraka typed something in a nearby computer, the screen on the wall flashed a light blue and then showed the image of a boy that looked no older than 14 sitting in a tree, watching the empty grounds of a school. His face was angular, hair spiked upwards with some white strands, a white scarf around his neck and the rest was a simple black cloak with black boots. His red eyes were glaring at the school in general.

"Sango, this is your assignment," Kiraka turned to her list again.

"Name: Hiei;

Age: More than 300 years;

Specie: Hybrid of a Fire and an Ice Apparition;

Relatives:

Father – Unknown;

Mother – Died at Birth;

Sister – Living with Genkai-sama, does not know who is her brother."

Kiraka typed again on the computer near her.

"Miroku, this is yours," A girl with green-blue hair appeared on the screen, she was looking around and wore a chinese light blue dress with purple details of flowers, a pair of pants in the same style underneath. She had cerulean eyes and her hair was tied on the nape of her neck by a blue ribbon. Her face was heart-shaped, soft and somewhat childish. She looked no older than 13.

"Name: Naika;

Age: 50 years old

Specie: Wind Apparition;

Relatives:

Father – Is at the _Makai_, has joined a group of ninjas.

Mother – Died when she was 10 years old, killed by a crow demon."

Miroku blinked, "Interesting girl. Why would her mother need to be killed?"

Kiraka typed again on the computer, ignoring Miroku. "Well, Kagome, this is yours."

A boy with red hair falling in curls over his shoulders and backs was walking down a path, presumably to his home, his head bowed and he looked at the ground pensively. He had deep forest-green that looked to the ground, as if it was very interesting. His face was angular, but soft, and his clothes were the uniform of a prestigious school. What caught Kagome's attention, though, was the deep sadness and sorrow the boy seemed to emanate.

"Kagome, he's not what he seems," Kiraka warned her.

"Name: Shuuichi Minamino/Youko Kurama;

Age: 16/1605 years old;

Specie: Human/Silver Fox Demon;

Relatives:

(Human)

Father – Deceased, Adopted – Alive and well;

Mother – Deceased recently;

Adopted Brother – Alive and well.

(Demonic)

– Deceased."

Kagome stared at the boy. The three looked at Kiraka, who nodded and looked at her list.

"Kurama was a thief in the _Makai_, very famous too. Was killed by a hunter and hid in the _Ningenkai_ as Shuuichi Minamino. Today, he works for the _Reikai_, mainly Koenma, with other three people. Kagome, this is a tricky one. Be careful. Your mission is to cheer him up, he's been totally depressed since his mother's death," Kagome just nodded.

"Miroku, Naika fled to the _Ningenkai_ about five years ago. Her power is growing steadily. Your mission is to train her in her demonic powers and hide her from _Reikai_, so they don't try to send her off to the _Makai_ again," Miroku nodded, acknowledging the mission.

"Sango, Sango..." Kiraka sighed, "I feel pity for you. This demon here has quite a temper, and a stone heart. I think you know what to do, right?" Sango mumbled incoherent things, "Yah, yah... melt his heart."

Kiraka's lips twitched at the corner of her mouth, threatening to smile in amusement.

"Standart rules apply, even more so because of their connection with _Reikai_," Kiraka murmured, "Well, these are your missions. And off you go!"

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Dust, Crash and Burn_


	2. Dust, Crash and Burn

**Aika:** Two down, five to go.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _-twitches- _I claim nothing. Pity I didn't even had the idea for the story... **_Youka_**-chan, feel free to sue me. Though you won't get much, really...

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 2 - Dust, Crash and Burn**

* * *

Kagome was observing the people moving her things to a truck. They were all angels infiltrated, so they could help with angels that, like her, would be starting a new mission. 

She looked down; again to the paper Kiraka had printed instructions for her new home (Miroku's temple), school and basic things around the neighbourhood. She sighed slightly. Her illusion spell covered everything, except the color of her eyes. Her hair was pure black in the illusion, reaching only her middle back. Her face, body and clothes hinted at a well-developed 16-year old girl, nothing more. Her wings were hidden in her backs. It was uncomfortable, yes, but there was no other way.

Kagome picked up her cell phone and dialed Miroku's new number. Sango was the only one that didn't receive one, for she was posing as a _youkai_ from the _Makai_. If they so happened to meet, they were supposed to act like they didn't know each other, even if they were alone. Angels were paranoid about security: someone could be easily watching them.

_"Moshi, moshi?"_

"Is that Miroku?" she asked light-heartedly, her voice hinting at amusement.

_"Hai, it is. Is that Kagome?"_

"Hai."

_"Oh. How have you been, Kagome-chan? I hope you make it here alive... I don't really trust these truck drivers. How much time do you think you'll take to get here?"_

She shrugged, even knowing that Miroku would not see it.

"I dunno. Maybe in about three, four hours?" she just knew he was nodding in a monk-like fashion.

_"Reasonable. I'll be waiting outside when you arrive, then. I'll help you settle in."_

"Sounds good. See ya, then."

"_Very well. Good trip!"_

Kagome glared at the cell phone before hanging up.

* * *

Sango mumbled curses and more curses as she jumped from the top of a building to another. She was still in the _Makai_, waiting for a chance to pass to the _Ningenkai_. Why she didn't go directly there, again? Oh, yes...it would _not_ look good if, in the _Ningenkai_, she made 'POOF!' and appeared from nowhere. Considering she was playing the part of a _youkai_. 

There was a hunter behind her and gaining. She cursed Kiraka once more, the stupid Watcher had gotten a price on her head! And now, she had to cope with hunters coming to kill her.

An arrow whizzed past her head and she thought better to concentrate on escaping and/or killing the hunter as her priority right now.

When she met Kiraka again, the Angel Watcher was _dead_.

* * *

Miroku slid open the _shoji_ and stepped into the shrine. It had been abandoned for a while, so it was quite dusty, some spider webs in the corners. 

He glanced around, taking in the details of the place. He'd start cleaning and call Kagome to help him later.

Dropping the bag he had brought with him, he moved out from the living room, into a corridor. There were many doors; the nearest to him, right in front of the door to the living room, was the kitchen with a table, a few electronic things and cupboards.

The next door was a bathroom, with a door leading to the baths.

The other doors (about what? 7, 8 doors?) were rooms. The two main rooms were the last doors, and the rest were guestrooms. Miroku went to a cupboard in one of the rooms, retrieved a broom and went back to the living room.

He looked around him and sighed. It would be a long day.

* * *

Kagome started the engine of her new car and waited as the angels made the last arrangements on her things in the truck. 

She then drove off; knowing the truck would follow her, or go the right way if she decided to change ways. She looked at the directions in the paper Kiraka had given her and went in the way to her new home. Seeing a small shop on another street, she drove that way, knowing the truck would go on.

(Years later, she'd look back, smile and say that she was extremely foolish. ...even though it meant getting her assignment done sooner.)

She crashed her car. She was lucky: there were many people around. But in her opinion, she was screwed: one of them just so happened to be her assignment – the reason she crashed, also –, and she only had time to look up into soulful green-emerald eyes before she fainted.

* * *

Sango snarled once again. She wanted to find a _way out! _How could Kiraka do this to her, leaving her alone and with no help, not even her small demon-cat to-- 

She stopped when she heard a roar. She looked up, dreading what she'd see. Fortunately, one of the demons fighting just so happened to be her 'small' demon-cat. Unfortunately, the other just _so happened_ to be her assignment.

She scowled.

"Hey, you _stupid bastard!_" the boy-looking man paused briefly and glanced-- no, _glared_ at her. Then, he resumed fighting, ignoring her.

Her eye twitched.

"KIRARA! Get over here this instant!"

The fire-cat immediately fled the battle, turned into her smaller form, and landed on Sango's shoulder.

The man-boy-demon or whatever he was glared even harder than before, turning his sword to her.

"This cat, yours?" he asked quietly and rudely. She smirked at him.

"Why? Wanna get her for yourself?"

"No. I thought I'd send you a letter when she died."

Sango smirked even more.

"She won't die that easily, you bastard. Forget it."

And that was the last straw. They lunged at each other with swords.

_

* * *

_

_Funny_, Kurama thought as he carried the girl to his home.

He had seen this girl crash her car after they had locked gazes, and he was pretty sure she had crashed because she was paying more attention to him. He had been one of the people to quickly rush to her and he caught her gaze before she fainted.

He sighed quietly. The ambulance had taken time to arrive, and since she was fully well – he had checked her over – he carried her away, to his home. People would wonder how she got out of the accident without a scratch, also counting that he had seen blood on her car, and she'd been the only person in it.

On the street, they were stared at as he carried her on his back, to his home.

Some wondered what he was doing with the girl, others whispered 'what a cute couple!' giggling lightly. Kurama blushed at the last comment sped up his pace slightly.

He reached his home in no time, pulling his keys from his pocket with some difficulty, and pushing it into the keyhole, and opening the door. He sincerely hoped his step-father and step-brother were not home, but – as his luck was these days – they were.

"Shuuichi?" the older Hatanaka asked him, frowning. Kurama sighed again.

"She's a friend from the school, Hatanaka-san. I found her on the streets. If you don't mind, I'll keep her in my room..." Kurama told him softly.

The man frowned, but nodded.

"Shuui... chi?" his step-brother had walked out from his room, and stared at the girl on Kurama's backs. Kurama smiled slightly.

"Shu-chan, can you help me?" his brother nodded numbly, quickly stepping away and into his room, and the redhead followed.

Shuichi had pulled the covers back and helped Kurama ease her down on the bed, then covered her. Kurama smiled at his brother.

"Thank you."

Shuichi, just as quickly as he had helped, went out of the room.

Kurama just pulled a chair from the desk, moving to the bed's side. Sitting on it, he pondered the reasons as to why he helped her.

...nothing came up, except the fact that her energy was... say, odd?

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3 - Under The Rain


	3. Under the Rain

**Aika:** Three down, four to go.

* * *

**View Disclaimer on previous chapters. Thank you.**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3 - Under The Rain**

* * *

Miroku was biting his nails. Literally, and yes, he knew it was a bad habit. His left eye twitched as he looked at his fingers, silently deciding that, if one day he decided to finally win Sango over, he'd have to stop. 

He looked at the street again, his mind wandering away from his nails and Sango back to Kagome.

She should have been there three hours ago! And it was raining, to put the cheery on the cake.

He vaguely wondered if she had gotten into another confusion, she was a walking magnet for them.

He looked down and his left eye twitched again.

He'd bit his nails again. Damn his habit of nervousness, anyway.

* * *

Dark, warm, comfy... 

Kagome wanted to spend eternity in a place like this. She could sleep, oblivion would settle in, her problems would fade, her work as an angel...

She groaned quietly.

Her work as an angel... was so very much screwed.

She rolled to her side, and slowly opened her eyes. They were so full of sleep that she had to close them again for some moments before opening them again.

She was lying in a bed, in someone's room.

That _someone_? – Was probably the boy on the comfy chair sleeping. Kagome winced slightly. People that slept in chairs always got cranes. She quietly and slowly sat up, trying to not wake up the boy.

But, he was a _youkai_, and _youkai_ tended to wake up on the most annoying hours. He blinked his eyes, raising his head and yawned.

It was then that she was sure he was her assignment.

'_I am so damned screwed,' _she thought quietly to herself, _'oh, Sango-chan would laugh at me right now...'_

"Oh, you're awake," the quiet but gentle voice brought her out of her own mind, "I'll get something from the kitchen for you..."

Kagome could only nod as he stood and gracefully walked out of the room.

She then scowled at herself. Her eyes were dark brown, betraying her annoyance at everything right now.

This was absolutely the _last time_ she was letting Kiraka give her _a boy_ as an assignment. And the Angel Watcher still wondered why Kagome came back with so many bruises after missions like these...

Kagome rose from the bed and stretched – her shoulders, hands and feet slightly stiff. They cracked, and she heard a chuckle.

Turning, the boy from before – Kurama –, stood on the door watching her. His amusement fueled her annoyance.

"What?" she quietly asked, glaring slightly.

"Nothing," he replied, still chuckling, "I see you are well. You got away from that accident without a scratch," he told her, placing a tray with some snacks at her side.

Kagome started to feel nervous. She had not come out unscathed from the accident – she had gotten a pretty bad concussion, to tell the truth – but her healing as an angel was faster than even demonic healing. She laughed nervously, taking an apple from the tray and biting into it.

"Hehe... well, that happens to me a lot..."

"Really? You have very good luck with you, then," he said smiling, _'I could only hope you'd share some with me...'_

Suddenly feeling sad, Kurama sighed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Kagome Tenshi," she said using her trademark false smile, _'What a corny name... only Kiraka to do that...'_ Her eyes had gone to gray.

Kurama blinked. _'Interesting. Her name's Angel...'_ Something hit a small and distant bell at the back of his mind, but it was so distant he ignored it.

"I'm Shuuichi Minanimo," he told her, replying to her smile in the same degree of fakeness. Neither cared if the other gave false smiles.

"Well, I... think I need to be going, my cousin..."

"Very well. I'll walk you out."

"Thanks," she murmured, placing the almost eaten appel back on the tray.

Both rose fully from the bed and the chair they had accommodated themselves in and walked out the room and down the corridor to the house. Night had just fallen – Shuiichi was putting away his homework and schoolbooks, preparing to go to bed.

The older Hatanaka was on the couch, watching TV and had been helping Shuiichi whenever the boy had a question.

Kurama opened the door and let her pass, standing just outside the house as she turned to him.

"Thanks again," she mumbled to him, "Even though now my car's gone..." she sighed.

Kurama chuckled.

"I can't walk you home, Hatanaka-san will soon send me to bed. See you around then."

"See ya."

And Kagome walked away.

Kurama closed the door and then paused, resting his backs on it, thinking.

The girl was odd, her energy told about something old and sacred, but it seemed so hollow and despaired at the same time... it also did not seem from a demon or a spirit. A human, yes, but not a normal one...

He closed his eyes, deciding he'd speak with Koenma in the afternoon of the other day. In the morning, there was school.

* * *

Kagome grumbled to herself, while walking all the way to the shrine that was Miroku's house. 

'_Repulsive, completely ignorant and still beautiful, why I ought to--'_ she paused.

'_Well, yes, he is beautiful, a little feminine, but that's okay. Sesshou-maru was just the same... But still... Youko Kurama? The fox must've lost his touch. Last time he made all around him practically drop at his feet begging to be taken to bed.'_

She sighed.

'_Good thing no one knows.'_

She looked up, suddenly seeing the shrine in front of her.

She had not noticed at first, but it had started to rain. Now, she was drenched in cold water and her eyes well still gray, almost black, and very dull.

She walked up the steps.

'_Yeah... good thing no one knows. Or Kiraka wouldn't have sent me here...'_

She knocked on the front door and it opened abruptly. If she were in her normal mood, she would have jumped, startled.

But as it was, she didn't. She just stared at the person who opened the door.

Miroku, unnerved by her black stare, quickly shooed her inside, closing the door and going to another room to take a towel.

Quietly scolding her by her lateness and will to walk under the rain, Miroku asked what happened.

"I crashed," she said bluntly, "and I met ... Shuuichi Minamino."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Miroku asked uneasy.

She stared at him. If she said yes, she'd be lying and it would flicker in her eyes. If she said no... well, if she said no, it was obvious there was a problem.

She simply decided to not answer. She looked down at the cup of hot tea he'd brought her.

"Thanks," she murmured, taking a sip of the tea.

The hot liquid went down her throat, dissipating the numbness that had settled inside her.

"It's nothing," Miroku murmured back, watching her.

Thunder crashed outside, but they paid no attention to it.

"Maybe we should go to bed, ... cousin?" Miroku asked with a slightly smile.

Kagome chuckled.

"Sure."

Miroku chuckled with her, standing and walking further inside the temple, Kagome following closely behind.

"Your things arrived some hours ago. This is your room. I'll be there," he said pointing to two doors.

She nodded and opened the door to hers. Her things were in boxes, neatly placed near the walls, the bed was made and the room clean with little decoration, since Miroku had not moved her furniture.

She sighed, not caring about that and, changing into pajamas, she plopped down on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Late Running_


	4. In Dreams

**Aika:** Four down, three to go. Since this one is supposed to be short, I turned it into an interlude, but has it's meaning to the story. Pay attention, connect a few dots... you'll find out part of my plot.

* * *

**View Disclaimer on previous chapters. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Guardian Angel**

**Interlude I - In Dreams**

**

* * *

**

"_**Aa...where am I?"**_

_Kagome walked down the familiar path._

_It went on inside a forest._

_Besides being very familiar, the place was extremely...weird._

_The wind made the trees move to sides, and even Kagome could feel its cold breath on her skin, but she could not hear the leaves rustling, no birds were chirping, when she was sure she stepped on branches, they made no sound._

_Everything around her was mute._

_Kagome shivered._

"_**Strange...seems like a memory, but where does this come from?"**_

_Then, the path changed directions, at least the one she was walking on. It went to the left, slightly transparent. A more solid path made a descent, growing thinner until a village was seen in the distance._

_But she ignored the village, the descending way...and went along the see-through dirt path._

_Something inside told her to turn back, to ignore the see-through path and walk down the solid one, go into the village and stay there._

_She was getting aprehensive and even a little fearful, but she didn't turn back. There was something in the forest... something she had to see... before she completed everything._

_She hugged herself, the cold wind biting at her skin._

"_**Go back... it won't do you good... go back to the village..."**_

_Kagome had grown used to hear these whispers from the wind, the water, the earth, the forest, from Nature itself._

_Usually, she'd obey them._

_But not today. Not today._

_She replayed the last moments from a memory she didn't know where it came from._

"_I came back from the well... Went to the village... but Inu-yasha wasn't there... I went through the well, but mom said he didn't appear there..."_

_A sigh escaped her lips, and she rose her head, once again paying attention to the path in front of her, and she saw it._

_Kagome herself actually didn't remember, didn't know why that scene caused so much pain to her._

_But it wasn't like it hadn't happened before, and that she didn't know it would happen again. The only difference was the betrayal she heard in those words._

_She hadn't wanted to believe Sesshou-maru—no, Kouraku. Kouraku Fuyuki, the Sesshou-maru from her time, hidden between humans looking for her._

_He had told her to beware, because the betrayal was nearby._

_How she wished it wasn't true._

_Now she had nothing else to do, but to walk back slowly to the well and wait for the attack. She didn't have to wait long, for she felt Inu-yasha's claws digging into her backs just as she reached the well._

_One pearly tear fell along with her body, life escaping through her chest. Then...darkness. Pure darkness, even though she was aware of herself, still._

_In the darkness, she cried._

_Up to the moment where it waned – Kagome thought her soul was finally leaving her body – but she saw gold eyes...and the marking of the moon._

_

* * *

_

Opening her eyes quite suddenly, Kagome stared at the ceiling of her room in Miroku's shrine.

Quietly brooding over her dream, she wondered who all the people in it were.She had heard about Inu-yasha, the Half-Demon that chose Hell over Heaven to be with his beloved, but to dream of it?

The angel-girl scoffed. _'Yep. Meet Kagome, the crazed angel who makes up dreams about stories she heard.'_

"Kagome-chan! Breakfast is ready, then you have to go to school!" her 'cousin's cheerful voice made her cringe.

"Okay..."

Quickly shaking herself awake, Kagome put on the schol uniform and walked out of the room. Following the pleasant smell of Miroku's cooking she reached the kitchen, unceremoniously sitting at the table and waiting.

Miroku chuckled. "Slept well? I heard you mumbling things... what did you dream about?"

"What did I mumble about?"

"I didn't catch. You know, too low to hear."

"Oh. I don't remember my dream."

"Oh, pity. Dreams are a good way to know one's past and future. Keep one eye on them, Kagome-chan...if you manage to have one open, that is."

Kagome just showed him her tongue, Miroku chuckled.

* * *

_Interlude I - End_


	5. Late Running

**Aika:** Five down, two to go.

* * *

**View Disclaimer on previous chapters. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 4 - Late Running**

**

* * *

**

_'The past isn't real...the past isn't real...the past isn't real...'_

The mantra repeated in his head, his eyes staring blankly to the ground below.

_'The past isn't real...the past isn't real...the past isn't real...'_

Kurama couldn't do more than that.

_'Not my fault, not my fault...'_

That girl...Kagome...for a reason he couldn't fathom, had suddenly reminded him of Kuronue.

_'They said so, it isn't my fault...isn't my fault...'_

He didn't notice he had stopped in the way to his school.

_'It can't be real...'_

"Are you going to stand there and wallow in self-pity, or are you going to school?" The red-head blinked, raising his head and turning to see a tall black-haired man looking curiously at him.

"Ahm... do I know you?"

The man scoffed.

"And here I thought you had a better memory than that, Kurama... I'm Kouraku. Remember me now?"

"Aa..." he nodded numbly. Kouraku smiled.

"Good. Now, you go to your school and we'll talk later, okay?"

"A-Hai... Raku-san, why did you come looking for me?"

"I had a feeling you'd need me. I'll be around, call if you do need me."

"Okay... if _you_ need anything—"

"I know. See you. Literally," the man smirked and seemed to disappear with the flutter of his blue silk jacket.

Kurama paused and after a moment, chuckled. But it made him wonder... what had been the "feeling" Kouraku had? And what a short conversation... he glanced at his watch.

With a double-take, he gasped.

"_**I'm late!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So, do you take up on following your enemies?" 

"No. I just think you'll need protection."

"I don't need some foolish girl to protect me. I can fend for myself."

"Really? It didn't seem so back at the clearing."

"Stuff it, onna. I was just playing."

"Is it so? I think you definetely needed my intervention."

"Then you thought wrong."

Sango smirked as they kept on bickering.

_'What a stony little heart we have... oh, forget Kiraka, this will be fun...'_

"Are you even _listening?_"

"What do you care if I listen?" Sango retorted.

Hiei hesitated for a mere second.

"I don't. I was just checking if I could run away," he said, glowering.

Sango's smirk widened. _Gotcha!_

"Really? For me you seemed annoyed I wasn't listening."

"**You** are annoying me, woman. If you're following me, it's because you've admitted I'm stronger and want my protection," Hiei countered.

"What a big frase for such a short person... and _you_ need my protection. Hmm, nice, that rhymed."

"I hate rhymes. And if you call me short again—"

"Shorty."

The clank of blades echoed in the forest.

* * *

Miroku weaved in and out of the human flow, stretching his senses, searching, touching... 

Something answered his touch, but it wasn't what he was looking for.

The dark-haired angel quickly retracted his energy, cloaking himself enough to feel like a human.

An energy prodded at him. Feeling nothing out of the ordinary, it retreated slowly, searching for other places.

Miroku cursed. _'Just great... now I have to find her fast before this... whatever it is__... does... I really should have been more careful...'_

He moved quickly, avoiding all humans in his way, his energy stretching out again, probing and testing everything in it's way, in a subtler and less suspicious way.

He found three distint energies.

He cursed again.

* * *

_'Oh no... what am I going to do, I can't get caught now!'_

**Three.** She had managed to get the attention of **three** energies. And she was dead sure they worked for Koenma.

She was running, yes—but all three energies followed her, one slightly faster than the other two.

_'Why? And now I can't find Chichi—what am I going to do?'_

She sniffed, a few tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

_'Kami, Inari, someone! Oh, god, someone please help me!'_

Suddenly, she noticed one of the energies closer, like—

_**Behind her!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Miroku easily lifted the girl in his arms and turned, entering an alley and jumping high over rooftops. 

With heightened speed, he fled from the two powerful human-like energies, hoping that they wouldn't speed up.

The girl in his arms gasped.

"_Please! _Don't take me to Koenma, I'll do anything! He'll send me back to_ Makai_, and I—_I don't wanna be there!_"

"Shush! I'm not taking you to Koenma!" Miroku gasped, looking behind him.

"Then why—"

"I'm trying to _prevent_ them from taking you to him!"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to?"

"...that's not a good reason."

"I know. Just... let me help you for bit, okay?"

"...fine," she mumbled, clutching his shirt. It was the first time someone had tried to help her—and it was a stranger.

"You're Naika, aren't you?"

"Yeah... how—"

"Secret," he flashed her a brilliant smile as he paused on a rooftop, the two energies left way behind, "Won't go around asking you to trust me, but I'm going to help you anyway I can. You're okay with that?"

"Ahm...fine..." she stared at him, baffled. _'Weird person...weird person...or maybe weird demon?'_

"Are you a demon?"

"Nope. Just a strange human," he smiled charmingly. Naika blushed slightly.

"Okay then..."

* * *

_'Die. Die. Die, you bastard! Frickin' idiot!'_

Those were Kagome's thoughts as she furiously pressed the buttons on the controller. Her screen-self was winning from an ugly purple turtle monster, shooting fire and ice balls.

The turtle suddenly made a surprise move – throwed seven energy balls at once in her direction – and she had no way to dodge. Her character died.

She stared for a few moments at the screen, the bright and big _Game Over_ sign flashing in different colors.

That was, of course, before the string of curses followed the funeral-themed music.

And she did not stop before she spared a distracted glance to a random clock. There was a double-take.

_"Oh, HEL—AVEN! I'm LATE!"_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5 - Paper Drink_


	6. Paper Drink

**Aika:** Six down, one to go. The next one is actually an update.

* * *

_Someone asked "Why do Kagome's eyes betray her?". Her eyes are literally a window to her feelings. Each color or mix of colors means a different feeling. If you don't find out what each of them means, I will gladly tell you if you ask._

* * *

**View Disclaimer on previous chapters. Thank you.**

_

* * *

_

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 5 - Paper Drink**

_

* * *

__"And with baited breath I waited for him to come, and come he did... right into my trap!" the silver-haired man continued telling, brandishing a white lily as if it was a sword._

_The beauty in front of him giggled, bringing a smile to his face._

_"My Jewel, my love, do tell me... why do you refuse to wear my gifts?" he asked with a slight pout, sitting beside her. She sighed._

_"You know why, Thorn of my Heart," she said with a smile, "I wear blue, and blue I am supposed to wear. This is my dress and only this one."_

_"That is no reason..." the man murmured, letting his clawed hands brush her ankle-long hair. She smiled._

_"Really, you're making too big of a deal of this, Thorn of my Heart. I promise you, one of these days I will wear your gifts, but for now..." she trailed off as he smiled._

_"A promise for the future is enough. Thank you, my love..."_

_The woman smiled._

_

* * *

_

_"Minamino!"_

The frantic whisper tore through his hazed mind, bringing him crashing back to his current class. His eyes widened.

_He had slept sitting upright._

"Minamino," the whisper behind him started again, "problem 7, page 64!"

He quickly but subtly turned the page in his math book, scanned the problem and turned to look at the blackboard just as the teacher turned to him.

"Minamino-san, if you could please tell me the solution of problem 7..?"

He hadn't done the problem yet, but it was easy enough (at least for him) to do it in his head.

"Seventy 'x' squared."

"Thank you, Minamino-san."

He nodded, acknowledging the subtle praise in the teacher's proud voice.

Taking a small piece of paper, he quickly wrote a message and passed it to one behind him when the teacher was not looking.

Kagome took the piece of paper blinking. Opening it, she found a simple message, _"Thank you."_

A small smirk made its way to her face.

* * *

The hallway. 

A nice little place to hang out between classes while waiting for your friends to catch up.

_'...not'_ Kagome fumed. She had already lost count on how many stuck-up bitches had bumped shoulders with her - on purpose - and how many shallow-brained boys had tried to grope her.

Grumbling swear-words under her breath in seven different languages (including demon-speech) she made her way to her locker.

Which was conveniently beside the locker of her assignment.

Who was conveniently standing there, rumaging through _his_ locker.

With a sigh, Kagome made her way to her locker.

"Hi," she said gruffly.

Kurama blinked and turned his head. The corners of his lips twitched, amused.

"Fancy seeing you here," he muttered, turning to his locker again, "If this keeps up, Tenshi-san, I am going to start thinking that you are stalking me."

"You wish," she muttered with a scowl, "I must be plagued with bad luck to meet you every way I go."

"You know," he murmured with a pensieve look while closing his locker, "most girls wouldn't think it bad luck, but would actually cover up their stalking with saying _how lucky they are to know someone such as me_... and those words are quoted."

She snorted and snickered. "I pity you, fellah."

"I don't need pity," he huffed, tapping his foot, "I need a companion. I have downright turned myself into a loner, not counting the friends I rarely see outside the school. I am poular, yes, but those people aren't really friends."

"So, the best shows his true face..." Kagome muttered with a smirk and also closing her locker, "You hate school."

"I just don't like them fawning over me, and I already know most things they teach to the people of my class."

"Why don't you tell them so?"

"I have enough publicity and the likes being one of the smartests persons in one of the best schools. I don't want to be a celebrity because I'm some kind of genius or whatever. I'm a teenager," he murmured with a sigh.

"Hmm. True."

The rest of the way for their next class was silent. So was the rest of the day. Kurama, though he did wonder, did not ask why her schedule seemed to be a copy of his.

* * *

"Minamino-san," she called when the last bell rang. He turned slightly to her, "do you have something to do today?" 

"No. Why?"

"Let me pay you something to eat. As thanks for taking me to your home after that car crash. And an apology for the way I've treated you. I tend to be a bit rude sometimes."

"As you wish," he replied with a shrug.

"Any preferences?" she asked curious. He shook his head. She smirked, "Your loss."

* * *

Sitting at a random table in McDonald's was certainly an interesting way to pay him back, Kurama thought to himself, amused. 

They'd both ordered few things, deciding to keep everything to a minimum.

The silence was unnerving.

While they were both distracted, a passerby tripped, his tray with food tipping dangerously and his coke spilling.

Kurama was left blinking dumbly as Kagome stared at him.

She didn't stare for long as the paper cup fell of the boy's red hair, soon she was laying on the ground gasping for breath while laughing.

The redhead twitched. A drop of coke fell from one of the tresses framing his face.

_"I'm so sorry!"_ a female voice squealed, terrified.

A girl was holding the collar of another boy, who looked downright pissed - and he was the one who let the coke fall -, and apologizing profusely to the poor redhead.

"It's okay..." Kurama sighed, pulling a napkin from his own tray, "do pay attention to your boyfriend, I believe he wants it."

The girl paused minutely, looking between him and the boy she was holding.

"Itsuro!" and she procceeded to quietly scold him while walking away.

"Are you done, yet?" Kurama asked the raven-haired girl on the ground, his annoyance dripping from every word.

Kagome paused and stared at him for a moment.

"No!" and she was laughing again.

The redhead was left sighing, to clean alone all the coke that had drenched his hair and the jacket of his uniform.

* * *

_Seven moons._

_More than half a solar cycle._

_The time they spent together._

_I finnaly managed to kill him... I need to make her..._

**It hurts...**

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

_I need to get it._

* * *

Walking home alone, Kagome felt a shiver run up and down her spine. Her eyes turned a mix of light-blue and yellow. 

_Something is about to happen._

* * *

_Chapter 6 - Picture of Sorrow_


	7. Picture of Sorrow

**Aika:** So, here we are again. Another chapter. Whoever guesses who's the other person in the drawing will get a cyber cookie.

* * *

**View Disclaimer on previous chapters. Thank you.**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 6 - Picture of Sorrow**

* * *

_"Gem, Powerful Gem..."_

_The redhead swayed, his dark green eyes rolling drunkenly to look at everything around him._

_"DIE KITSUNE!"_

_The redhead dodged, his finger making a trail in the air, a trail of blue fire._

_"Why don't you die?" Another man whined, holding onto his chest._

_"Powerful, powerful Gem..." he murmured, unseeing, as he brought a chipped blade to cleanly cut off the head of a third man._

_The woman that watched them had void black eyes._

_The redhead had an angular face, his eyes resembled leaves of a forest tree in the night, and his hair was rust red and caked with blood. His body and face hinted at 25 human years, but his eyes spoke of more than a hundred of experience. He wore a gold collar with a blue gem resting on his Adam's apple, iron bracelets encased his wrists, broken chains dangling, and his chest bare. He wore no shoes and his pants and the tunic held at his waist throughly ripped and dirty with blood, grime and soil._

_The black-eyed woman smiled._

_"Come here, kitsune..." she called softly, holding out a hand to him._

_Ignoring the man he had just impaled, the redhead stepped up to her, bare-feet making no sound and leaving no marks. His rust-colored tail swished like a cat's behind him, and his ears were pointed._

_"You are such a good little warrior..." she purred as he approached, allowing her to trace his face and hair with her hands. She scowled as she came upon the tie on his waist-length hair._

_"Why do you insist on keeping this?" she murmured, tugging at it and not expecting an asnwer, "It's all ripped, and it looks so old..."_

_"Please, Mistress," he murmured, his eyes unfocused, "Just leave it there."_

_"Fine," She sighed angrily, "keep it. Now go. You remember what you have to do, don't you?"_

_"Yes. Make them fail..." and under his breath, as he walked away, "And give it back to her..."_

_

* * *

Was this really supposed to be this boring? _

Kagome sighed. _Well, I could always go poke Miroku or something. Besides, where could that idiot have gone? _she glared at the empty chair in front of her.

Kurama's desk.

She huffed, looking at the teacher droning about things she already knew (some of which she _had_ seen and experienced) and wondering when the students would kill the History teacher. She ignored her right hand as it doodled on her notebook.

_Kurama better not have gone to a mission or something... I wish Kiraka had remembered to give me something to know when he did._

Huffing again and leaning back on her chair, she absentmindedly looked at what her left hand was doing.

It was holding a paper down. Okay.

And her right hand...

Was doodling on the paper her left hand was holding. Okay.

...what _was_ that stupid hand doodling, anyway?

She leaned forward to see. Her eyes widened.

On one side of the paper, was a drawing of Minamino sitting on a ledge and smiling, a shadow of a kitsune standing behind him with it's backs to the viewer. The kitsune's tail was loosely wrapped around the redhead's neck, and Minamino didn't seem to notice.

_Correction, _Kagome thought, wrinkling her nose as she noticed his hand was both holding up his head and caressing the white tail, _he pretends not to._

The other side of the paper scared her. It was of a small boy, not older than 10 by human standarts, with a bushy tail and a blank face. His wrists, ankles, waist and neck were encased in iron, many chains dangling from each and tying him to the small room he was confined in.

Kagome gulped. She didn't know this boy.

_But then, _she thought, trying to hold in a sob, _why do I feel the need to mourn for him, to cry when he is obviously hurt?_

"Teacher," a soft voice called, "Tenshi-san doesn't look very well. May I accompany her to the infirmary?"

"You may," the teacher had taken one look at the shaking black-haired girl and nodded to the other student.

The boy rose, pushing his glasses on his nose and tapping Kagome on the arm. She gasped, clutching her heart and turning her head to him.

"Come on," he whispered, "let's get you out of here."

She nodded, clutching the notebook to her chest and rising, shaking. Another student rose and held her arms to prevent her from falling. The one that was to take her to the infirmary quickly gathered her school things into her bag and shouldered it, taking her left arm and leading her out.

"Are you alright? You look like you're gonna cry any moment now..."

And he wasn't disappointed.

* * *

Yusuke tapped his fingers against his arm as he kept them crossed. Behind him, Hiei was glaring at Koenma, Kuwabara was rubbing his temples and Kurama had a raised eyebrow. 

"What do you mean with _'they might be at it again'_?" Yusuke tried again, his patience already fleeing.

Koenma sighed as he paced in front of them in adult form.

"Angels," he growled after a few moments of low mumbling, "Stupid, all-knowing, arrogant _Angels!_"

His outburst made Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei forget their anger and stare at him in astonishment, event though Hiei didn't really look any different from usual. Kurama's face was blank.

"Angels?" Yusuke called incredulous, "wait, you mean those Western guys with wings?"

"Yes," Koenma ground out through his teeth, "_Reikai_ hasn't found their Realm yet, and unfortunately... they think they can interfere with anything. Because of them, deaths that were _scheduled _to happen were completely _dodged!_" he raised his arms in fury, "Do you know how frustrating that is?! Because _anyone_, and I mean _anyone_, when under their protection cannot die! Be it naturally, killed or whatever!" Koenma clutched at his head in despair.

"Well, damn," Yusuke mumbled, "That goes to show that I never had one."

"Actually," Koenma turned to him with an acidic tone, "You had one when you were quite small. I'm sure you remember falling into a river with Keiko chasing you?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..."

"You were supposed to get pneumonia, it would interfere with something in your bloodstream and become a fatal illness. A fatal illness impossible of being cured because you were the only one to ever have it, and for other people it would be just pneumonia."

The four stared.

"What..." Yusuke gulped, "What happened to the angel..?"

"Fled before we caught him," Koenma growled, "They absolutely love to wreck our files, we had to make another schedule for your death, Yusuke, and we were surprised to find that you'd die killed by a demon. And suddenly were surprised that you get _turned_ into a demon and almost impossible for another one to kill you!"

Koenma hid his face in his hands, leaning against his desk.

"You were always a stain in our files," he raised his head, tired amber eyes boring through the teen, "And in a moment of rebelion against my father, I wanted you working with me. He never got over that..."

"You make it sound like some kind of drama," Yusuke said dryly, covering up how his chest constricted, hurt.

"Yusuke," Koenma murmured, "You're impredictable. Be the way you act, be what you're thinking or learning, or even your fate... everything about you is unpredictable. My father loved being in control. I never had much of an issue... to the point you grew on me."

Yusuke was left speechless.

"I'm saying I like you... but this isn't a love confession, you know," Koenma said with a wry grin.

"It better not be..!" Yusuke replied with a strangled voice, "I have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed pathethically.

It only served to make the others stare at him.

"What!"

"So, now you admit that Keiko-chan is your girlfriend?" Kurama asked with a wide smile.

Yusuke spluttered, and tried to say something.

"Better stop now before you choke on your foot, Urameshi," Kuwabara stated with a smirk.

The half-demon's mouth clicked shut.

"Well, about angels, please keep an eye open around you... it won't be easy to find one, trust me," the half-god sighed, "Now, there's another matter... a few demons crossed from Makai to Ningenkai, and they're up to no good. Could you guys investigate it? I don't know what they want, but they've been gathering supplies here and there. Usually that precedes a world-destroying ritual..." Koenma finished with a sour look.

The four nodded.

"Just make sure to give us a portal that lands _near _wherever it is," Yusuke commented dryly.

Koenma chuckled nervously.

* * *

_Chapter 7 - Ties of Madness_


End file.
